The Four Thieves
by xoxo.cutiechic.xoxo
Summary: 8 hearts, four girls, four boys, some broken and some true and you get a crazy high school life


Chapter 1-The Meeting

A certain girl with pink hair was spacing out during third period when she felt her phone vibrate in her front pocket. She looked to see two messages from one of her best friends.

_**Where are we going today? – R**_

_**Amu, hurry up and reply already! – R**_

Hinamori Amu is 17 years old and attends Seiyo High School. She has long pink hair that goes down to the middle of her back and golden, honey coloured eyes that makes you stare back when she looks at you. She is known as 'Cool n Spicy Hinamori'. She puts on this façade every time she gets nervous.

_**How 'bout we get Utau and Yay and spend a day at the mall? - A**_ (a/n: did I mention they were rich?)

_**Sure, but txt da others 2 make sure they can come – R**_

'_Way ahead of you Rima' _she thought

_**Do u guys wanna hang out at the mall after skool? – A**_

Not long after, she her phone vibrated to alert her of two new messages.

_**Definitely – U**_

_**Yay! The mall – Y**_

_**Meet at the front gates after school – A**_

Just as she was about to put her phone away, the bell rang telling everyone to get to their next class. Everyone filed out of the classroom but Amu lingered around for a little longer before finally moving out of her seat to her next subject – maths. Amu hates maths (a/n: we all do).

~1 hour later~

'_5…4…3…2…1'_ RIINGG RIINGG. As soon as the bell went, Amu jumped out of her seat and ran for the gates. When she reached the gates, she saw two familiar figures, Hoshina Utau and Yuiki Yaya. Utau had long blond hair that was always tied in pigtails near the top of her head. She had beautiful violet eyes and had an amazing voice, also 17. Yaya was jumping up and down with excitement. She's the baby of the group and always hyperactive, with reddish brown hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons. Yaya is 16. The four girls did everything together. That's how it's always been since they were in diapers. Utau and Amu are famous in their school for being the hottest and sexiest girls. They are wanted by every guy and the idols of every girl.

"Jeez Amu, we've been waiting for five minutes already"-Utau

"Where's Rima?" – Amu

"Yaya can see Rima-tan now!" – Yaya

Amu and Utau turned their heads around to see their friend slowly making her way to the three girls. Mashiro Rima was a short petite girl with dirt blond hair that went to her thighs. She couldn't run very fast because of her height. "Hurry up Rima!" – Utau

~10 minutes later~

"OK girls, we're here"-Utau

"Finally, I thought I wasn't gonna make it cause Yaya kept on yelling"-Rima

"Not funny Rima-tan"-Yaya

"Let's start shopping"-Amu

They went from shop to shop; each taking turns in going to their favourite shop. They've been shopping for three and a half hours, until Yaya decided she was hungry. They went into the newly opened café, Angels n Devils and each ordered a cheesecake. While they were waiting for their orders to arrive, the café door opened and they girls had their mouths hanging open. In walked four of the hottest guys the girls had ever seen. The first one had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, looking bored. The second one had messy, rustic brown hair, emerald green eyes and a huge smile on his face. The third one had waist length purple hair with matching amber eyes, and the last one had dark green hair with sea green eyes, wearing glasses. They winked at the girls, causing them to blush and quickly hide their faces to keep their cool, outer look.

The girls turned to each other and they were thinking the same thing-those boys are **HOT.**

"Care to tell us your names"-the blue haired boy asked

"Only if you tell us yours first"-Utau

"I'm Souma Kuukai - 17, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto - 17, Fujisaki Nagihiko – 17, and Sanjou Kairi - 16"-Kukai

"Hoshina Utau - 17, Hinamori Amu - 17, Mashiro Rima - 17, Yuiki Yaya - 16"-Utau

"So, you guys live around here?" – Amu

"You can say so. Why?" – Kairi

"Well, we come here practically every day and we haven't seen you around before, is all." – Yaya

"Me and the guys just moved here two days ago" – Ikuto

"So what school are you guys attending?" – Amu

"Dunno yet" – Nagihiko

"We start next week though" – Kairi

The girls were somewhat excited yet disappointed. The girls had a little hope that it was gonna be their school, but there were other schools out there as well. "Where do you four go?" – Kuukai

"Seiyo High" – Utau

"Interesting" – Nagihiko

"Well guess we better go, it's getting late and we have other things to do" – Yaya

"Later" – Everyone (a/n: can't be bothered writing all their names-lazy)

~At the girls' house~

After the girls ate dinner and took a shower, they had a meeting. They were talking about the boys and which one they liked best. Amu just had to choose Ikuto because she liked the way he looked and spoke. Utau went with Kuukai cause of his personality. Rima admitted se liked Nagihiko, even if he did look a little girly with his long hair, whereas Yaya liked Kairi straight away. The girls thought it over and decided that if the boys did transfer to their school, they would own the boys. They were up talking for so long they didn't realise the time go by until they noticed it was 11:00 and they needed their beauty sleep.

The girl's POV*

I wonder if I'll ever see him again


End file.
